Bully Goes Family Guy
by LuchaUnicore316
Summary: Scenes and lines from "Family Guy:Untold Story" using "Bully" characters. RANDOM STORY!


**Author: In this, I'm using scenes/lines from "Family Guy: Untold Story" and using characters from "Bully". (So Bully characters will be a tad out of character. Plus I had to change the scenes/lines a bit to make it more "Bully".)**

**I Do Not Own "Family Guy" Or "Bully"**

* * *

**[Location: **_**Library**_**]**

"_So_, you think you can make me look like a fool do you? You little bastard. Well guess again." Gary setting up firecrackers, then lays down candy.

"Oh Pedro, there's a piece of marzipan over here for you." *points to candy*

Pedro picks up candy and eats it, while Gary waits for the firecrackers to explode.

"……" *Pedro walks away unharmed*

"What the deuce?!" _They didn't explode!_

Gary groans in frustration and walks to check the firecrackers.

_***BOOM!***_

Next thing he knew, he finds himself sitting on a bed, in a room with paintings of fire.

Gary looks around and sees a sign that says "Welcome to HELL"

"_Hell?.. _Well that's a bit much don't you think? I mean sure I spent my time planning to take over the school and turning it into a riot, but who hasn't?.. You know really, for Hell this isn't that bad.."

*An old man walks into the room*

"Hi there, I'm Steve Allen."

"Well, Hello." Gary waves.

*Steve takes off his shirt* "Alright lets do this."

"AH!"

Gary suddenly wakes up from unconsciousness with broken boards and books piled up on him.

*Pushes boards and books off of him, gasping and groaning*

"Gary! We thought we lost you!" Petey yelled.

*Gary stands up, ignoring the people around him staring* "I can't believe it, all these years I thought I was living in hell, but it gets so much worse! This is a sign.. Well, from this day forward, Gary Smith will be a _Good_ Boy!"

_Back in Hell;_

*Steve puts back on his shirt* "I don't understand, I was only gonna ask him to fix my collar."

* * *

**[Location: **_**Cafeteria Kitchen**_**]**

*Gary opens the oven and takes out brownies, while Jimmy walks in and sits down at the table*

"Morning, Jimmy," *Sets down brownies on table* "Beautiful day isn't it? The kind of day that makes you glad to be alive, I made fudge." Gary said innocently.

"Uhhh, okay." *Jimmy takes a sip of his soda*

*Gary pulls a chair next to Jimmy, then starts massaging his shoulders*

"Wha- uh- What- uhh-.. What- What are you doing?"

"_Whoa_, from the feel of it, working through quite of few years of stress." *Gary continues to massage Jimmy* "The thing is, when I died, I caught a glimpse of where I was going, well I did not like it one bit."

"_Wow_, I am so uncomfortable right now.."

"So, I resolved to change my ways, because I know now who I want to be." *Gary finishes up the massage* "There you are, drink plenty of water…"

*Jimmy looked at Gary, confused and scared*

"Hey, Jimmy…"

"Yeah?"

*Gary moves towards Jimmy's ear and whispered* "Thanks for listening." *Walks away*

"Boy, that was more disturbing than that cartoon I saw the other day."

* * *

*Gary, Jimmy and Petey sitting at a cafeteria table about to eat*

"So, who would like to say the blessing?" Gary asked.

*Looks at each other*

"No one? Okay." *Gary takes Jimmy and Petey's hand* "I'll do it. Um, Dear Lord, we thank you for this food we're about to eat, Uhh, Thank you for this _gorgeous_ day, and thank you for letting me share it with my friends Jimmy and Petey," *Gary looks at them excitingly* "that's _you_ guys. Umm, and a that about covers it, I guess." *Gestures the sign of the cross* "Alright, Amen."

*Jimmy groans*

* * *

**[Location: **_**Bullworth Town**_**]**

"I feel ridiculous." Jimmy said angrily.

"Well, I can't very well fit you up here, can I?" *Gary continues to peddle, while Jimmy was behind him on a wagon made out of board that was attached to Gary's bike*

"Where are we going?"

"Well, there is the most absolutely _perfect_ spider web in the bushes by Dr. Crabblesnitch's house, and you've just got to see it."

"Oh for god's sake."

"Hey, Jimmy! Jimmy."

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

"Oh, come on."

"Knock, knock.."

*Jimmy signs* "Who's there?"

"Your friend, Gary, and he's always gonna be there for you."

* * *

**[Location: **_**Boys Dorm**_**]**

*Jimmy walks in Gary and Petey's dorm room*

"Hey _Jay_, Petey and I were about to-"

"Wait, wait, did you just call me 'Jay'?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, _Jay_, Petey and I were about to head to the movies, care to join?"

"Oh no thanks, I just thought you might be interested in seeing _this_." *Jimmy holds out something white and stringy* "This is the most absolutely perfectly destroyed spider web."

*Gary looks at Jimmy confused and scared* "Wh- Where's the spider?"

"Knock, knock."

"..Who's there?"

"I ATE 'EM!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" *Gary storms off to get a rolled up newspaper then hit Jimmy in the face*

"HA! I knew it! I knew you hadn't really changed." Jimmy smiled.

"Okay! So I was faking being nice.. 'not the worse thing I've ever done."

* * *

**[Location: **_**Jimmy's Dorm Room**_**]**

"Look, I really don't want to go to hell, but I can't fight my nature, I'm just a hateful person." Gary said, while Jimmy took out a bottle of beer from under his bed.

"You're not hateful, you just need to control your anger like I do."

"Hmp. You mean by being sober all day.. Well, wait a minute.. Of course that's it! If I'm drunk I'll be calm, and if I be calm I'll be nice, and if I'm nice I won't go to hell! Fix me a highball I'm gonna get good 'n' tight."

"Look, you can't drink, you're on medication, alright? Besides there are better ways to solve your problems." *Jimmy took a drink and set it down on his nightstand*

*Gary signed* "I suppose you're right, thanks Jimmy, I was weak."

"No problem." *Jimmy left the room to go to the washroom*

*Gary waited till Jimmy left, and eyeballed the beer. He took the bottle, and gulped it once* "..Oh my god. You know what it's time for? A SEXY PARTY!" *Gary ran out of the room with the beer*

* * *

**[Location: **_**Cafeteria**_**]**

*Gary took a sip of beer that was in a soda can at breakfast with Jimmy and Petey*

"So, Jimmy, I- no- what?" Gary said drunkenly.

"I didn't say anything." Jimmy said.

"Oh oh, I thought- ehh- I thought you interrup-ted me- DON'T- DON'T interrupt me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as your FACE." *Points at Jimmy* "Haaaaa haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gary weezes.

*Gary gets up on the cafeteria table* "Hey, everybody, look! I'm gonna do- I'm- I'm gonna do something, that's gonna FREAK you out. I'm gonna jump from this table, to that chair, I'm gonna jump. Are- are you watching? A-a-are you?"

*Jimmy looked away and shook his head, and Pete just looked in confusion along with everyone else*

"You're- you're gonna miss it- you're gonna miss it.." *Gary got in a ready position and jumped off the table onto the chair and tumbled over with a big bang on the floor*

"AH! AH HOA HOA HOA! OHH GOD! OH DUDE! DID YOU SEE IT- THAT! DID YOU GUYS- OHH MAN! LOOK AT THIS GASH- LOOK AT THIS GASH RIGHT UP THE SIDE OF MY LEG! AHHOA! OHH I CUT MYSELF DEEP! OOoh, doesn't hurt though.." *Still laying on the floor*

Jimmy was wide-eyed at the scene Gary caused. "Oh okay, Gary I'll take you to the nurse, Lets go." *Jimmy grabbed Gary under the shoulders and dragged him out of the cafeteria*

"God, what the- why did you- what the hell- why did you drag- why are we in here?- it rude to the other people.." *Gary got up and slumped forward*

"You're drunk." Jimmy pointed at Gary.

"You're sexy." Gary pointed back.

"Listen, you have to stop this alright, no more drinking, I'm sorry I ever put it in your head."

"I don't know- I don't even know what your problem is, I never felt better-" Gary got cut off when he puked all over Jimmy's sweater vest. "..Okay, _now_ I've never felt better."

* * *

**[Location: **_**Bullworth Town/Bar**_**]**

*Jimmy pulled up to a bar on his bike with Gary sitting on the seat*

"What- What are we doing here?" Gary said after pushing himself off of Jimmy's back.

"So, you like being drunk. Fine, I'm gonna get you so drunk, you'll never want to drink again. Come on." *Jimmy got off the bike and headed into the bar with Gary following.*

They sat down and asked for martinis.

"Hey, are you guys 18?" The bartender asked.

"The drinking age is 21." Jimmy said in a low voice, trying to sound older.

"Oh." They were handed 2 martinis. _Idiot._

"O-okay, uhh, uh, To the black man, thanks for taking it all in stride." *They clinged their glasses together and chugged.*

They were on their second drink, and the olives kept piling.

"'_Cause suicide is painless, it brings our many changes, and I can take on livin' if I pleeeease_." Gary sang on a high note. "..Was that- was that good?"

*Jimmy wiped a tear* "Oh god.. Thank you man." *Jimmy and Gary high-fived*

They had more drinks and now Gary was playing Pac-Man while Jimmy watched.

"Get- get the fruit," Jimmy pointing. "There's more points- get the fruit-"

"I'm not gonna get the fruit." Gary interrupted.

"Get the fruit-"

"I ca- I can't get the fruit-"

"Get the fruit-"

"I'm not gonna get the fruit-"

"You got to get the fru-"

"I'M NOT GONNA GET THE FRUIT, THERE'S A GHOST RIGHT THERE!" Gary pointed.

* * *

"I can't believe you saved all those." Gary said, applying to the bag of olives Jimmy was carrying as they were walking out of the bar.

"Mi- Miss- Miss Phillips- you think Miss Phillips would like these?" Jimmy asked.

"_You love Phillips_." Gary pointed.

"Shut up."

"Y- you know what, I'm steering the bike."

"Ooh no I'm fine-"

"No- noooo, no, I'm steering."

"No, I'm fi-n-ne- I'm steerin-" Jimmy mumbles.

"I'm steering, you're too drunk-"

"I'm okay-" *Jimmy tries to grab onto the bike*

"Pete- Edna- Jim, Jimmy you're too drunk, I'll ped-dle-"

"I- I- I'm- am- I-... you're right, you steer." *Jimmy gives up and gets on the seat after Gary gets on the bike*

Gary peddles slowly and shaky, then started picking up speed as they were going down a street hill. His steering made the bike swerve. They started going too fast for Gary to notice where he was steering with his vision unbalanced.

_***CRASH!***_

He hit a trashcan at the corner of the sidewalk, sending them to fly forward, knocking over the trashcan, making a loud noise.

*They sat up and looked around, confused*

Gary saw a policeman come up from behind them. *Gary looked back at Jimmy, and put a finger to his lips*

"_Shhhhh…_"

* * *

**[Location: **_**Gary's Dorm Room**_**]**

_Next day…_

Gary suddenly woke up in his room with a major hangover. He groaned and put his hand on his forehead and eyes.

He heard someone enter his room.

"Go away." Gary groaned again.

"A little hung over?" Jimmy asked.

"I am never going to drink again ever, I mean I may have an occasional 'crim-do-mint', but that's about it."

"Look, Gary you can't stay in bed all day-" *Jimmy pulled the blanket off of Gary and revealed his naked body* "OH GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!" *Jimmy looked away quickly*

"I am? What happened to my clothes?" *Gary noticed writing on his stomach* _'PROPERTY OF TRENT'_

*Gary covered back up* "What the hell did I do last night?!"

* * *

**Author: Wow, still here?? I thought you would of gotten bored reading this XD I don't find it that funny, but I was bored and I just wanted to share.**

**What was your favorite part??**


End file.
